someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Stone Island"
"I have read stories about Creepypastas in the past, but I didn't know they existed. You may or may not have heard about the Minecraft Creepypastas and how terrible they are, but this is a true story... I was 11 when I got Minecraft. I wanted it so much I tried to get it for free. I failed several times, but on one afternoon, it worked, I was flattered. I didn't know what to say but, "I did it." I went downstairs and did my special little dance of triumph and victory. It was the happiest day of my life, I had finally succeeded in something. I ran back upstairs and jumped for joy. I loaded my computer, opened the ".exe" file and saw a black screen appear on the screen. It soon changed and I saw the company logo, Mojang. I had to wait a while for it to load but I was still happy. Finally, the title screen appeared and I saw my options. Single Player, Multiplayer, Texture Packs, and Options. I took a look at the options and then closed them out. I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't use Multiplayer so I just selected Single Player. I spawned on an island in the middle of the ocean. There were no trees, animals or sand for that matter, the island was completely made of stone. I tried digging the stone but there ws no point in going on. Several months passed, I learned more about Minecraft, such as Modding, Texture Pack, and even edit Minecraft as a whole. I had created multiple different worlds, so many that I needed to make different folders just to hold them. I had been cleaning out my computer, trying to make it faster when I came across my old Stone Island world. Curious, I loaded it and selected it. I spawned on my island with nothing in my inventory, not like I had anything in it. With the Too Many Items mod, I was able to switch to creative. I flew around the island until I just gave up and flew straight forward. I finally found one strip of land with a single nether portal, I went in to receive my unexpecting doom. I spawned in front of the nether fortress; this was a very rare area to find so I was impressed to see myself spawn in front of one. I entered the fortress and was encountered by a dozen blaze mobs. I quickly slayed them all with my diamond sword; but then, the strangest thing happened. I walked forward and saw the one and only, End Portal. I have never entered one of these in Survival nor have I beaten the Ender Dragon with that setting. This was my lucky shot. I jumped in with a full set of level ten enchanted diamond armor while I watched the screen turn into the dirt blocks with an incredibly fast loading screen. I found myself on top of the regular obsidian block platform, I took a stance. I readied my diamond sword waiting for the Endermen and the Ender Dragon to attack. I waited there, in the silence. The only thing I could hear was the constant blowing of the fan built in to my computer,. Nothing happended, I went into the pause menu and checked the settings. Everthing ws on normal, except for the difficulty, it was on peaceful. I changed it to normal mode but then decided that it would only be fair to set it on Hard. I resumed to my standard position. Still, nothing happened. I grabbed a few blocks out of my large and conveniently collective inventory. I built a small bridge to the side of the Ender Island. Or, that's what I call the big mass floating in the middle of Ender Space. I finally reched the island, I pulled out my full enchanted pickaxe and started to mine the useless blocks of Ender Stone to finally reach the surface. It was incredibly scary, Endermen where everywhere. I pulled out a pumpkin and popped it on my head; that way I could at least look at them. They seemed taller than usual, I know that Endermen cn come in all shapes and sizes; but these are not regular Endermen. Created from the anger of my own hacks and cheats, all of them were angry. Every one of the; I saw and watched in horror as I saw hordes of them crowding in front of me with their mouths hanging open. It was unliveable, there was no escape. I quickly changed the game mode to creative and flew away. The Ender Dragon was worse. Most of you may have heard that the Ender Dragon has two more moves that just ram into you. He has an "Acid Spray" and an "Acid Spit". The "Spit" is just like what the Gast do; spit fireballs or Flame Charges, but the "Spray" is like five or four of them at the same time. Luckily, I was wearing armor; I was able to either dodge or take the hit of every one of those fireballs. Then, IT started; the Endermen started flying. Ok, fine; maybe not fly, but jumping high was good enough for me. I had to slash violently at the Endermen while attacking th Dragon. Then the horror started, when I slashed at the Endermen, limbs would detach from the body followed by a trail of blocky, pixelated blood. Thhe screen had a tint of red in it, but I was too focused to even stop to notice. I must have lost my killing spree flow because one the Endermen pushed me off one of the obsidian pillars on which I was attacking on. I fell into a hole or a ditch, Endermen piled on top of me eating the flesh off me. My armor gave in; I heard the clank of metal fall off my character's body and disappear as if it was never there. Realism, is a great word to use. There are two leels of realism that are now constantly added to video games today. One of them is the grahics, as in the scenery or the setting of the mission or level, and the other is horror. How scary the game is or how innocent the game is. Those of you who have played Resident Evil or Dead Space probably know what I'm talking about. This game was innocent, but over time it became hhorrific. These would have been the last moments of the miraculous adventure in "The Stone Island". But I wasn't done yet, I still had on last drick up my sleeve and no matter how dangerous or risky it was I was going to try it. I jumped up out of the herds of crazy Endermen and ran for my life, or what was left of it. I was down to half of a heart and even though I could have considered switching back to Creative, that would be considered cheating; and these Endermen were sick of it. I came to the end of the island and pulled out some TNT. I built a wall of it has fast as I could. Then I noticed my food was fully depleted; I was done for. I watched the armies of angry Endermen and the Ender Dragon coming straight for me. I pulled out my flint and steel and lt the TNT. You know those moments in movies. The ones that are alway slow-mo with the violin or whatever instruments calmes down the intensity. This was one of those moments. I could hear it in the fan of my computer, I could almost see the avatar falling into deep space. I looked up and saw all of the blocks blow into smaller blocks. The limbs of the Endermen fell with me. Without a cause or without a hope, falling into the emptiness of space. I watched as i saw the red sreen fade into another. "You Have Died" it said. This was a screen that I rarely saw, I was disgraced to see it." ---- Written by LTA2 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Minecraft